


The Force works in mysterious ways

by petrichorblue94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, an overused meme is used again as a plot device, semi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorblue94/pseuds/petrichorblue94
Summary: 23 years after TROS, Finn meets a somewhat familiar girl, he is certain she is related to Rey but how?Tumblr posts that turned into ficlets.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	The Force works in mysterious ways

When Ben smiles, she feels something is wrong but she only realizes what when he falls.

“No, no, no, don’t leave me, you _won’t_ leave me too," she says. 

He looks at her wordlessly, choking on his last breath.

She closes her eyes and starts giving him back half the life force he'd just pumped into her.

Eyes struggling to stay open, he moans in pain. “What are you doing? Stop! Don’t you see? This is the way I’m supposed to go!”

She looks at him furiously, grits her teeth and then says only one thing: “No.”

* * *

Ben buries the lightsabers on Tattooine and a woman appears, asks him who he is.

“Ben Solo,” he tells her. He then looks at Rey in the background. She holds out a hand to him and he smiles at her. “And that’s my wife, Rey,” he tells the old lady, and takes Rey’s hand. 

They walk away, towards the twin sunset, together, like the ~~soulmates~~ dyad they are. 

Then Rey stops. "Wait," she says. "I have an idea."

* * *

23 years later, Finn encounters a mysterious Force-sensitive girl during an adventure with Poe and Chewie, she asks them to give her a lift to Tattoine. She reminds Finn so much of his friend Rey who he hadn’t seen since a little after the fall of the First Order. He tries to ask the girl, Annie, who her family is and she tells him she has another sister and a brother. Her mother is a jedi master in Tattoine and her father is a jedi healer. They do have an adventure on the way to Tattoine when Annie shoots a mysterious assassin that's out to kill her 'because of her father'. 

Once they land on Tattoine, the three friends are curious to meet her family. She leads them to a familiar house.

A woman comes out to greet them. It’s Rey.

The friends are happy to see each other again, all of them are grinning widely, before something finally clicks in Finn’s head. “What happened, why did you disappear?”

“I was pregnant,” she says.

“With whose baby?!” Finn and Poe exclaim at the same time and look at each other suspiciously. 

“The Force,” she says.

They direct their suspicious look at her. 

“The Force knocked you up three times?” 

Silence. 

“Damn it, Annie, you weren’t supposed to tell them about your siblings.” Then she looks at her friends stubbornly. “I married someone, okay? But he died when the kids were small.” 

Just as she says this, a girl that looks remarkably like Annie (but has more of Leia’s looks, whereas Annie looks more like Padme) approaches them, with BB8 following her. They’re obviously living there as well and are coming home. “Stop telling people dad is dead! It’s been 23 years and you always tell everyone that you’re a widow! Even the guy that delivers the blue milk every morning!” 

“It’s true that he was strong with the Force,” Rey says. Poe, Finn and Chewie exchange a glance. “And his Force ghost sometimes appears.” 

Then, from inside the house, a familiar voice: “Rey, have you seen the herbs Jacen and I bought a few weeks ago?” 

Rey sighs: “I can still hear his voice sometimes.” 

“You married Kylo Ren,” Finn deadpans. 

Stubborn silence. Then: “I married Han’s son who returned to the light and saved all our arses.”

More silence.

Chewie roars a laugh. 

It’s been so long. 

_I should’ve realized_ , Chewie says, _after all, your girl shoots first and ask questions later_.

Finn raises an eyebrow again: “So how’s the ‘Force’ doing these days?” 

A pause. Then, Poe: “Hold on a minute, Kylo effin’ Ren became a healer?!”

* * *

Somewhere not too far away Anakin's force ghost slaps his forehead. "Of all the places in the world, why _Tattoine_? So much sand, I'd rather spend my afterlife somewhere else."

"It's been 23 years and you're still not over it?" Luke asks his father, as Obi-wan laughs. 


End file.
